Angels Recarnation
by Tsukihime-chan
Summary: I can't believe this. One minute I'm fighting the leaf shinobi and Sakura comes out of no where and zaps me to another world! Also why cant any one remember the ninja life, but me?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is tsukihime-chan! i'm fixing this story because I've made soooo much mistakes that i should go to jail. Basically i'm just fixing the grammer and changing some parts throughout the story. Hope you guys think this version is better. Now, on to revised chapter 1.

Chapter 1

_Angels. They were something I never believed in. They're said to be pure and a sign of hope. Something I knew that could never exist...but on that one faithful day, I knew I was wrong, because no one could be as heavenly as her._

It all started as a mission. Pein was sick of failing to capture the Kyuubi so he decided the whole Akatsuki invade the leaf village. The plan was to enter the village head on so we could lure Naruto our way there we encountered a ANBU squad. By the feel of their chakra, I could tell they were elite, but still gave us the signal to attack, but before we could, a bright red light went off. "What the hell was that?" said coming from the north was large amounts of chakra, including the Kyuubi.

Kisame smirked. "Looks like we got lucky today."

Thirteen ninjas joined the ANBU squad making it a total of eighteen.

"Give up and surrender now. You are completely out numbered." said the Fifth Hokage.

That's when all hell broke loose. That retard Sasuke flew at me like a bat out of hell. For hours it was nonstop fighting until something unexpected happened. The sky and world around us disappeared and then there was a explosion. When it was over, there was a bright light.

"OMG we're dead!" shouted Naruto.

Throughout the darkness, there came a giggle. Who the fuck would giggle at a time like this.

"Same old Naruto." a voice had gasped. "Sakura." Indeed it was her. The reason that everyone was surprised because Haruno Sakura had went M.I.A. 3 years ago without a trace. Everyone presumed she was dead, so it was a surprise to see her floating above us looking all holy.

"Sakura chan, what happened to you?" asked Naruto. Sakura smiled. "All will be explained in due time, but for now enjoy your journey."She then opened her arms and a huge black hole appeared. I then heard her whisper to me. "Think with your heart, not with your mind because your choices will alter the she finished , the black hole started to suck us all in. We couldn't escape, so we fell deeper and deeper.

That's when I heard it..

**_I try so hard and got so far_**

**_In the end it doesn't even matter_**

**_I had to fall to lose it all_**

**_In the end it doesn't even matter_**

(A/N That's his alarm clock)

My first thought was 'What the hell' but that was five minutes ago. So here I am now wondering what happen and how I arrived in this room.

"Itachi kun, time for breakfast."My eyes narrowed. That sounds like my mother who suppose to be dead. Don't get me wrong, I'm not unhappy, just surprised. Either way I was hungry and curious so I just went where the voice was.

I noticed the large stairs and the expensive looking hallway. It definitely was a mansion so these people were rich.

When I finally got downstairs and found the kitchen I saw the impossible. Sitting at a crystal glass table was my father, mother, and Sasuke. They were laughing and acting like a family.

"Itachi kun don't just stand there, come eat." said my 'mother'. I then took a seat and stared at it. This could be a trap, but it didn't feel like it to me.

"My gosh, dear look at the clock. It's time for you to go to work. Don't worry the cars already here." said then kissed his wife. "Bye Itachi and Sasuke. Have a great day at school." said Fugaku. He then made his exit.

I blinked. I can't believe he just said that. Where am I? In a parallel universe?

Wait what? I smacked my forehead. I couldn't believe it. Damn I got shocked stupid. I now know what happen. Sakura transported me to a different universe. I wonder if Sasuke knows.

"Sasuke where's the Kyuubi?" Sasuke stared at me. "Where's the what?"

"Never mind." So obviously he didn't know what I was talking about. Maybe his memory got messed with. I'll check into it later.

"Okay you two it's time to get ready for school." said Mikoto.

I have to go to school? Great.

I walked up the stairs and to what was supposed to be my room. I had to admit it did suite me. The walls were dark blue and I had midnight blue blankets with black pillows. There were other things I liked, but I didn't know what they were. After observing my room, I went to my closet and looked for a suitable outfit. I settle for a pair of black tee with a skull on it and black jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loop. Then I took a quick shower, put my clothes on, and went down stairs.

My mother handed me some keys and gave me a hug. "Have a nice day at school." I nodded at her and left.

End of chapter 1

Until next time. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the revised Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

I stared at the machinery in front of me. Sasuke had called it a 'car' and it supposedly is a source of transportation. Now I just got to figure out how to drive it. I then got a idea. I closed my eyes and reopened them. Looks like I still have my Sharingan. As Sasuke got into his car, I quickly copied his actions. Driving this thing would be easier now.

After turning the car on and following the steps, I then took off. The car was black with tinted windows. It also had a square device which caught my curiosity. I pressed a random button and Kisame popped up. "What up people, this is your host Kisame here at the Uchiha mansion. Right now our two competitors Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto are about to go at it. Basically whoever can hold their alcohol better becomes champion. Let's get ready to rumble!" The square then showed me and Naruto chugging down sake. The Akatsuki was cheering and eventually Naruto passed out.

"We have a winner! Give it up for Uchiha Itachi."

Then square then went blank. How could this have happened? I never did this and Naruto can't hold his alcohol for shit. I decided to worry about it later because I had arrived at the learning facility. I followed Sasuke into what I think is called a parking lot. I got out and looked around. The so called 'school' was big and extravagant.

"Hey Itachi get your ass over here." I rolled my eyes. I turned toward the voice of Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki. Everyone looked different without the Akatsuki uniform.

"Itachi sama!" I sighed as I looked at the thing that was hugging me. "What Tobi?" "Tobi wants to know when were going to have that massive sleepover at your house." "Let me go and I'll think about. Thanks oh by the way, thought about it and the answers no." Tobi started to cry. Damn weakling. "Please Itachi sama, Tobi never ask you anything plus Tobi is a good boy." "Itachi, he's right. Come on for us." said whole Akatsuki gave me puppy faces except Kakazu who's face looked like a crazed maniac. "Okay fine." "Yaaaaaay free porn yeah!" yelled Deidara.

What idiots.

What idiots.

"OMG, its Itachi kun!" I froze. It was THEM. The fan girls. "I'd advise you run." said Sasori. I definitely didn't need telling twice. I ran down the hallway searching for what was supposed to be my homeroom. Suddenly Sasuke was running next to me. "Fan girls right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

_"Attention to all freshmen and juniors, please report to the auditorium." _Instead of running toward homeroom, we took the stairs that led to the auditorium. Bout time we got there the seats were filling up. "Sasuke teme, Itachi over here!" I looked over to see Naruto shouting at us. He really looked like a idiot while he was flailing his arms.

Sasuke sighed. "Loud ass dope." he muttered. "Finally, it took you guys forever to show up. Hey wonder why they called us to the auditoriums out of nowhere." asked Naruto.

"Maybe if you shut up I can get to it." We all looked up to the voice of Tsunade.

"Hey old lady, you better not be wasting our time."

A vein popped out of Tsunade's head. "Shut it you little brat!" Wow she does have anger issues.

"Okay attention students and staff. Due to the constant complaints I receive from teachers I have decided that the freshmen and juniors will be having specials with each other, going on field trips with each other, and working together on special projects."

There was constant complaints and whiny noises coming from the students. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW SICK AND TIRED I AM OF HEREING ABOUT ALL OF YOU FIGHTING? WILL HERES YOUR PUNISHMENT AND DEAL WITH IT!"

"Whoa anger management classes." muttered the Inuzuka boy. As I looked around the room I could see that the leaf shinobi's and Akatsuki's chakra was sealed up. I felt something was wrong with this picture. Never mind, look into it later.

"Here you go." **"Hurry up and take it homie or ima bust a cap in you yo."** I sweat dropped. It seems that Zetsu still has his split personality, but I think it got worst.

I looked at the paper that showed my specials. On Monday we had art, Tuesday music, Wednesday cooking, Thursday computers, and Friday some surprise special.

I sighed. I could tell this was going to be one hectic experience.

o~O~o

It has been 3 weeks since I've been here. I learned a lot about what's around. I found the devices fascinating. The laptop, iPod, and cell phone proved useful. I'm also in a band which I thought at first was retarded because I would never sing or use a guitar, but I changed my mind. Right now it's Friday and I'm getting for school.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOW THE HELL DID YOU-!"

I blinked. Sasuke must be having some kind of crazy dream. I'm going to make fun of him. I walked down the hall toward his room. For some reason the lights started to flicker on and off. "Hey Sasuke did dad's assistant forget to mail the light bill." No answer. I walked into his room and cringed. It smelled like cupcakes, slut, and some cheap girly perfume. It was also a mess. Clothes were everywhere and feathers from his pillows were scattered, but the most scary thing was hearts on his wall that looked like it was draw on with lip gloss.

My eyes widded. I hurried over to the widow across the hall and looked out of it. In the courtyard there lay about thirty guards with just only boxers on with lip gloss prints all over their body.

No it couldn't be. Not them. Not FANGIRLS!

"Itachi kun, where are you my love?"

Crap I had to get out of this house. I quickly ran downstairs and down through the halls, but when I made to the front door I had to turn around because it was blocked by 3 fan girls.

They squealed. "Itachi kun I love you soooo much!"

"Me too. Marry me; we'll have a good life together baby."

"Yeah and I can have your babies!"

Eww what a hoe. I still was running, but I then saw the basement door. I opened it and blocked it with a thick piece of wood. I then made my way down the basement stairs.

CRASH

I whipped around in search of the intruder, but came face to face with Sasuke.

"Shit Itachi, thought you were them." I observed Sasuke and honestly he looked a mess. His clothes were torn, his body had lip gloss smudges on it, and he was shaking.

"What happened?" I asked. "I was getting ready for school when I heard a scream from the courtyard. I thought it was nothing, but then the lights started to flicker on and off. I thought maybe the assistant didn't mail the bill, but I felt like I was edge so I was going to go to your room to see what's up, until those physco bitches busted in my room and attacked me."

Wow, what a day, and it just started.

"Hello Itachi we have to find a way to get out of here alive."

Hmm, what could we use to get out of here? I looked over at some massive object covered with a sheet. I threw the sheet off and looked at it. I smirked. This was going to be our escape.

o~O~o

"Hey Yuri, where do you think Itachi kun and Sasuke kun are at?"

"Fire!"

KABOOM!

Thank god they are gone. Her and that Yuri girl was a real pain the ass. Right now me and Sasuke were killing fan girls left and right with a army tank. I know; why would a army tank be in a basement? Just don't ask me, but apparently Sasuke seemed to be enjoying it.

"What now wanna be Barbies?"

A little bit too much.

10 minutes later all the fan girls were dead. Thankfully no one will miss them. Sadly there's MUCH more at school. Wait, school?

I sighed. "Sasuke, come on we have to get to school." "Crap I forgot."

We quickly ran upstairs, got dress, and ran back downstairs and jumped into our cars. We sped down streets and arrived at school in 15 minutes which usually takes a hour to get to. We pulled into the parking lot and parked the cars. Then we hopped out of the cars and ran inside. We were running when Sasuke looked at me.

"Whoever wins has to do a prank of the winner's choice. Deal?" I smirked.

"Deal."

We were running down halls and up the first stairwell for about a good 8 minutes when we ran past the art room. You see people dear little Sasuke is indeed clumsy and foolish so when marbles suddenly scattered across the floor, Sasuke obviously was unaware of them and fell flat on his face leaving me in the lead.

I was running toward the cafe when out of nowhere when some old lady popped up.

"Excuse me young man. Do you happen to know where the senior citizens bingo flingo is.?"

Huh?

"Haha Itachi, I'm in the lead!" yelled Sasuke as he past, but of course he had to find something to trip over, which was a branch which is something that shouldn't be in the middle of the hallway school. Weird huh?

She turned to Sasuke. "Excuse young man. Do you know where the senior citizens bingo flingo is at?"

Sasuke glared at the old lady. "Look lady this is a school, so do me a favor and move out of my way."

The old lady had fire coming out of her eyes. "I'll beat some manners into that chicken ass of yours!" She then started to hit Sasuke with her purse that looked like it contained bricks.

I took advantage of the interruption and ran. I was in the lead for a good amount of time when Sasuke caught up and we were neck to neck. We had one more floor to go threw until we got to our class. We had finally reached the floor our class was on when we both increased our speed. We saw it at the end of hallway and sped straight for it. We were side to side and almost there when out of the corner of my eye I saw a COW coming our way. My eyes widded. Me and Sasuke manage to jump over it, but we both somehow landed on a SEA TURTLE! (Did I mention, the fact that these thing shouldn't be in school?) That's when we skidded across the floor and crashed through the classroom door.

Sasuke groaned. "Damn Itachi, your ass is heavy, get off."

"Nice to see that you're in class." I looked up at Kakashi to see him smirking.

This was going to be a long day.

o~O~o

I had made through the day and was now on my last period, which was a surprise. I was told to go out into the field and when I got there I saw a bunch of lab coats. The teacher told us to put them on while she went around back. She came back with a cow. The _same _that was in my way earlier this morning.

"Today class we're going to...deliver a baby cow!"

The class paled. Oh shit.

"Who wants to be first?" The whole class backed up instead of Naruto, who is incredibly stupid for not backing up too.

"You there with the blonde hair." Naruto looked around and saw that he was the only one there. He gulped.

Kisame snickered." This time I feel bad for him."

I watched as the teacher told Naruto to stick his hand up the cow's ass. "What the hell!" he shouted.

The teacher slapped him on the head. "Do it now before I fail you."

Naruto pouted. He slowly brought his hand to the cow's ass and stuck his hand up it. The class looked disgusted. Some even hurled. The cow then gave a mad moo and kicked Naruto in the face and sent him flying.

After that, the teacher made Kiba to it which made him sign up for therapy.

o~O~o

A figure walked down the dimly lit corridor until he came to a giant door. He knocked on it.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked to his master's side. "How are the plans going?"

"They are going quite well. The Akatsuki and the leaf nin have been transported here. They know of nothing. Their memory of the ninja world has been erased."

"Good. We will need to figure out how to gain Saiyuri's powers and when we do, we can finally get rid of the Akatsuki and leaf nin. Then I can become Kage of all the hidden villages and while I'm at it, the Cherry Blossom will become mine. Now go locate her Kabuto."

"Yes Orochimaru sama."

o~O~o

**_I am not afraid to keep on livin_**

**_I am not afraid to rock this world alone_**

**_Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven_**

**_Nothin you can say can stop me goin home_**

"Hello?"

"Hey Itachi, it's me Kisame. We have a gig."

"What is it?"

"The school wants us to play for the 'Back to school' dance in 3 weeks."

"Whatever."

"Laterz."

"Hn."

I hung up and continued my train of thoughts. It was currently night time and I was thinking about what was going on. It seemed that everyone but me forgot about the ninja world, as if someone blocked their mind. Sakura was also there when we were transported, but where was she now?

_**'Maybe we just got to find her or she'll find us or maybe she knows where we already are.'**_

'Who are you?'

_**'I'm your inner self. I reside in your mind.'**_

'Um, okay. Why are you here?'

_**'I'm here to help you. I have a feeling that you're more than involved in this situation of switching worlds more than the others.'**_

'Why would I be?'

_**'I don't know. Just instinct. Keep it in mind.'**_

I couldn't help but wonder why I would play a part in this situation. I mean I don't even know Sakura. What the hell is going on?

o~O~o

"Itachi, wakeup."

I opened my eyes to the voice of Sasuke. "What?" I ask. "Mom and dad both have business trips this week. They left us a list downstairs."

I got out of bed and went downstairs to grab the list. It said:

_1. Make sure the house stays clean._

_2. Get the models for my fashion show that's next week Takashi will handle the rest._

_3. Make sure everything for my new restaurant is ready._

_4. Stay out of trouble._

_P.S. If we have anything else for you to do, we'll call. See you when we get back, love you!_

_-Mom and Dad_

Great, fashion shows sound fun. Yeah right.

"Hey don't we still have to do those stupid pranks?"

"Yeah. Come back when you thought of one."

Sasuke smirked. "Already have one."

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see, but now's not the time to do it since it's not here yet."

I raised an eyebrow. What could he be planning?

I snapped out my thoughts when the phone rang. Sasuke picked it up and started talking. When he got off the phone and told me to go get dress since we had to head down to Okasan's new restaurant. I went upstairs took a quick shower, got dressed and drove down to the restaurant.

We got there and went inside. The place was pretty big. The walls were painted a light pink while the floor was cherry wood. It was near finished, but it looked like it was going to be nice.

"Hello Itachi sama, Sasuke sama." An elderly woman greeted me and Sasuke. She was wearing a kimono and had her hair in a tight bun.

"Hello. May I ask your name?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "My name is Ayaka . I'm in charge her while your mother is gone. She said that you and Sasuke sama would be coming here today to help."

"Ah yes we will and you don't need to add sama Ayaka san. Now, what do you need us to do?"

"Your mother said that she wanted you to bring in the furniture and the kitchen equipment from the truck. Then you're free to go."

"Hai, we'll get right on it."

About an hour later we finished bringing the stuff into the restaurant.

"Thank you boys for helping me."

"It's no problem. If you need anything, give us a call. Bye Ayaka san."

"Bye."

We got in the car and drove off. When we got home, I went straight upstairs and fell asleep.

_I looked around and all I saw was darkness. "Hello?" My voice echoed and it was the only thing I heard. _

_"Itachi."_

_I turned around and saw a woman walking up to me. She had long silver hair that went down to her mid thigh and icy blue eyes. She had on white halter top and a long white skirt. On her forehead she had a blue crescent moon._

_"Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled. "My name is Saiyuri. It is nice to meet you."_

_"Why are we here and where's here?"_

_"We are in your subconscious I have come to help you with your journey. You seem to be having trouble."_

_"I am. I have no idea what's going on. "_

_"Well I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you pieces little by little. The first thing you need to do is find my recarnation and help her uncover what she has lost."_

_"How will I know it's her?"_

_"Just look for my sign. Plus you may have seen her before and you will be seeing her soon, but for now I must go." For some reason her eyes twinkled as she said that._

_"Wait don't-"_

_"I look forward to seeing each other again young one. Farewell."_

_With those last words she faded and a bright light engulfed me._

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. That dream gives me a lot to think about. Basically I had to look for her recarnation and help her. Hmm that sounds easy, but except for I have no idea what she looks like. Troublesome. Crap, now I sound like that Nara kid.

"ITACHI NI SAN, WAKE-" My fist flew out and connected with Naruto's face.

"Naruto, why are you in my room yelling?"

"Ouch, we need you downstairs."

"Ouch, we need you downstairs."

"Whose we?"

"Just come."

"I sighed. I seem to do that a lot."Fine." I grabbed a T shirt and put it on. Then I followed Naruto downstairs and into the living room where I saw all the used to be nins who are students. "What are you all doing here?" On the outside I was calm, but I was really annoyed since I should be relaxing on a Saturday night.

"Well Sasuke told us about the race and we thought it was pretty lame that you both lost, so we thought up a competition." said Konan.

I raised my eyebrows. "What kind?"

"Well it's a scavenger hunt. Whoever gets all the stuff that they are supposed to get and brings it back here wins."

"Sounds easy." said Sasuke. Pein smirked. "Oh really, because I think it's not easy."

"Really?"

"Really, because Naruto, Deidara, and Tobi made up the first list.

"Whoa wait, you said first list. How many are there?" I asked.

"Opps, I must of forgot to mention that there are 3 lists. Everything must be brought back. Not even 1 object can be missing. "Said Konan with a smirk.

I mentally rolled my eyes. What a waste of time, but it'd be better if I just get it over with. "What are the rules?" Konan smiled at me. You must complete the lists before 8 pm tomorrow. You will be in two teams and can pick your members. Sasuke you pick first."

Sasuke studied everyone looking at who would be fit for his team.

"OHHHH SASUKE, PICK ME ME ME ME PLEASSSSSSSE! I'LL BE YOUR BEST-"

"Okay Naruto you can be on my team just shut the fuck up!"

Naruto gladly stood next to Sasuke.

It was my turn and I decided pick the Nara kid first.

"Shikamaru."

"Neji."

"Kisame."

"Shino."

"Deidara."

"Hidan."

"Kiba."

"Lee."

"Choji."

"Kakazu."

Zetsu."

"TenTen."

"Tobi."

"Ino."

"Hinata."

"Okay since you guys are done picking teams, I will hand out the list to the team leaders." She gave me the lists and I took a look.

List one by Naruto, Deidara, Tobi

1 alien~Itachi

2 a shopping cart~Sasuke

3 sea turtle~both

4 batmobile~Sasuke

5 Scooby snacks~Itachi

6 porn~Sasuke

7 a vampire's coffin~both

8 A restaurant's mascot~both

9 life saver~Sasuke

10 a wand~Itachi

List 2:

1 a parrot~both

2 corpse~Itachi

3 dance dance revolution machine~Itachi

4 3 colors of dye~both

5 dragons scale~Itachi

6 300 pillows~both

7 bear~Sasuke

8 lion's mane~Itachi

9 robot~Sasuke

10 a disco ball~both

List 3:

1 tour bus~both

2 chocolate fountain~both

3 hot air balloon~Itachi

4 lava lamp~both

5 a go cart~both

6 make up kit~both

7 a ice cream truck~Itachi

8 dynamite~Sasuke

9 wedding cake~Sasuke

10 a dog~both

Wow. I can't believe how stupid these lists are! Lion's mane! Dragon's scale! ALIEN! What the hell is wrong with them?

My eye started to twitch as I turned to Konan."Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Why dear Itachi, I am."

"How will I find a dragon's scale and what the hell are you going to do with all of the stuff?"

"Don't worry about that. Now go, the hunt has started now!"

o~O~o

I can't believe I'm doing this. It's so retarded, but if I want to win then I just got to deal with this crap. It was 2 in the morning and I already got the easy things out of the way such as a sea turtle, a parrot, a robot, a disco ball, lava lamp, dyes, a dog, 300 pillows, the go cart, chocolate fountain, and the makeup kit. The morons on my team even gave the animals names. The parrot is Paco, the sea turtle is Arnold, and the dog is Cupid. What weird names. From what I heard, Sasuke also completed the easy parts. Now me and my team had to do the retarded stuff. I looked at the list and decided to go get the Dance Dance Revolution machine first.

"Next on the list were going to get the DDR machine."

"Hey we can go to the arcade yeah. There's one down the street." said Deidara. We walked over to the building that had flashing lights and Metro Station's _Shake It_ blaring out of its speakers. We walked around and found the DDR section.

I looked over at Shikamaru. He nodded and left. A few minutes later he came back with someone. That's why I picked Shikamaru. He was basically someone else with brains on my team.

"Hiro, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is the owner Hiro." said Shikamaru.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want one of the DDR machines, is it available?"

"Hmmm, you would have to pay 300 dollars and beat the DDR machine champion who is my son. Deal?" said Hiro.

"Deal." I replied. Why the hell do people have to go out their way to complicate the task?

Out of nowhere Hiro pulled out a microphone. "Attention everyone, there's going to be a DDR match so head over to the DDR section." In a minute, the section was crowded with teens. "Okay listen up people. Saichiro the DDR champion will battle this man right here for the DDR machine. Now where's Saichiro?"

Out of nowhere a spotlight swept over the crowd and landed on a boy who was slipping a slurpie in the corner. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dad, I got thirsty." Hiro shook his head with a smile. "Just come on." He walked up to the platform and waited. "Are you guys ready?" We both nodded. We got ready as Hiro picked a song. Kisame winked at me. "I hope you know what you are doing."

I actually did. When Shikamaru left, I memorized how to play the game and how to move. It would be easy."Okay ready in 3 2 1...GO!" The music started. It had a fast beat and it had a major techno flavor to it. We were both moving to the beat at the same time. Not one of us missed a move which made me think, would there even be a winner? But then I realized that at the end there was a free style part. In order to win, I had to earn the most free style points.

It got to that point and I looked over and saw Saichiro doing some hip hop moves. I then got an idea. I decided to do some b-boy moves like the ones I saw on that American show called America's Best Dance Crew. I started to do some flips and break dancing moves. I was doing well when the end was coming and knew I had to pull off a big finish. I did a back flip with no hands and landed on one hand with my legs in the air doing a crook v.

It was silent for a moment before everyone started cheering. I looked at my team and saw them with their jaws hanging. "Yaaaaaay! Itachi same can bust a move!" yelled Tobi.

**_'Pretty awesome for a stick in the mud.'_**

'Do me a favor. Shut your mouth and just leave.'

**_'Wahhhhhhh, your mean!'_**

'What a baby. Hard to believe that is the inner me.'

"And the winner is Itachi!" I looked up at the sound of my name. Saichiro walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Good job. I enjoyed battling you."

"Same here. Hey Hiro, I'm gonna have a truck come pick it up. Here." I gave him the 300 dollars and left with my team.

I sighed. Time for the next task.

o~O~o

I took deep breaths as I got ready for this next task on this dumb scavenger hunt. We were currently walking to the supermarket to go get the shopping cart. I had already gotten the simple things like Itachi. So far me and him were on the screwed up tasks. At this point, I'm not sure who's going to lose their mind first.

"Sasuke look." said Neji. I looked to where he pointed and saw that there were no carts in the front which meant we had to go inside. I walked in and looked around. Mostly everyone was shopping in groups, so I had to find someone who was alone.

"Hey Sasuke, how about that one?" asked Naruto.

I followed his line of vision and saw a lone cart. I nodded at everyone to signal them that I was going for the cart. I looked around and ran up to the cart. I started to push forward when I heard a 'hey that's mine' and started to panic. I ditched the cart we had and ran.

My team was following me and so were 3 security guards.

"Hey, don't forget to get the shopping cart!" yelled Neji.

I randomly grabbed one without looking and jetted out of there. We were zooming threw aisles and finally out of the supermarket. We stop in an alley to catch our breath.

"That-pant-was so-pant-fucken-pant-stupid." said Hidan.

"Never-pant-again." said Ino.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

We all jumped and TenTen looked into the cart. She paled. "Crap."

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Look." She held up a tiny baby girl.

We all fell anime style. "How the hell did you take a baby?" asked Hidan.

"I don't know. I didn't see it!" I yelled. Man I was screwed.

"You know that we can't take it back yet right?" said Kakazu.

I sighed. "Yeah. Will bring it to the police station after we're done alright?" I asked.

They all nodded. "Now, on to the next task."

End of chapter 3


End file.
